Living your lifenot mine
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: What would happen if you and two of your friends were stuck in the past as someone esle? Erika and her friends are stuck in 1883 with the Kenshin-gumi as three of the members. How will they get out of there?
1. DVD

Living your life.not mine  
  
Chapter one: DVD  
  
"Cornesia! Watch it!" Vantajua said as Cornesia tripped.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Sango!" Cornesia said.  
  
"Okay, ya'll, what shall we watch?" I asked holding up two DVDs.  
  
Cornesia got up and walked towards me.  
  
"Humm..Inuyasha or Trigun? Humm."  
  
"Hey, why don't we watch that show you guys are so crazy about?" Vantajua asked.  
  
Both Cornesia and Vantajua looked at me.  
  
"What?!" I asked.  
  
"RK? Where is it?" Cornesia said now snooping in to my CD/DVD cabinet.  
  
"Uum.I think it's in the living room."  
  
"How about we go get it?" Cornesia said semi-sarcastic.  
  
"Or how about we watch it there? Kikyo's got a great surround sound. Don't you.Kiristen Dunst?" Vantajua said.  
  
I gave her an evil glare then nodded my head.  
  
"Just please don't call me that. I'm not 'that' blonde."  
  
"Isn't that what Gizzy calls you?" Cornesia asked.  
  
"Yeah.evil..Gizzy.Sango.both." I mumbled.  
  
We now walked into the room next to mine and made ourselves, or two of us anyway, comfortable .  
  
"So.where is it gurl?" Cornesia asked.  
  
"Ooh.uum.here," I said as I picked it up from the stack.  
  
"So..which episode does this one start at?" Vantajua asked.  
  
"Enishi, isn't it?" I asked looking at Cornesia.  
  
"Yeah.well let's just watch it."  
  
We all agreed and started the DVD.  
  
EikichiKurama  
  
&  
  
KagomeakaKaoru  
  
A/N: I know it isn't long sorry about that. I'm starting the third chapter right now. I just have to type chapter 2. Which will be done soon. K, well thanks for reading. 


	2. Dreaming?

Living your life.not mine  
  
Chapter 2: Dreaming?  
  
"So, Fox, you finally woke up."  
  
"Huh?" I asked as I looked up. "Sanosuke?"  
  
"Aah, yeah.something wrong, Fox?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not a Fox!"  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Is something wrong, Megumi?"  
  
"Huh? Ooh.no, just wondering about something." 'Like how the hell did I get here?!'  
  
"Well, I advise not to go outside."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"The police are outside."  
  
"Why are they here? What did 'you' do?"  
  
"'I' didn't do anything. They are still looking for 'you'."  
  
"Why are they looking for me?"  
  
"Have you already forgotten? You helped Kanryuu by making opium. Have you forgotten?!" Sanosuke screamed at me.  
  
"NO!! NO, I DIDN'T! STOP SAYING THAT!"  
  
"Megumi."  
  
'Megumi? Did he just call me Megumi? I'm not Megumi. I must be dreaming. Sanosuke Sagara is right here in front of me. Of course I'm dreaming.'  
  
"Megumi? Megumi?!"  
  
"What do 'you' want Sagara!?"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ooh.Sanosuke, I'm sorry. I dint' mean to."  
  
"No, it's all right. I understand. Don't worry, Megumi, I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Sanosuke, please don't go. I need you. Sanosuke! Please don't leave me. Sanosuke!"  
  
I fell to my knees as he walked out of the room.  
  
EikichiKurama  
  
&  
  
KagomeakaKaoru 


	3. Swirly eyed samurai

Living your life.not mine  
  
Chapter 3: Swirly eyed Samurai  
  
"Good morning, Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Huh?" I looked up. "KENSHIN!!"  
  
"Oro!"  
  
I tumbled on top of Kenshin hugging and kissing him.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Ooh, Kenshin! I love you!" I looked down to see the swirly eyed samurai. "Ooh..Kenshin.I am sorry." I said putting him back up on his feet.  
  
"It is alright, Miss Kaoru, that it is. But I must know what has gotten into you. You weren't feeling good then you tackled me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin. What did you mean?"  
  
"About what, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Well, really, Miss Kaoru, I think a bug is going around because you, Miss Tae and Miss Megumi have all fallen ill lately."  
  
'Megumi? Tae? Kaoru? I'm finally Kaoru. Kenshin is right here. My Kenshin..'  
  
"Miss Kaoru? Is something wrong?"  
  
"What?! Ooh.no..nothing at all Kenshin."  
  
"Alright Miss Kaoru. I will go tell Yahiko that you are alright, that I will."  
  
"Alright Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin left leaving Kaoru tin the semi-lighted room.  
  
'I wonder if I'm just dreaming all of this. I probably am. Why did I ever become so involved with anime? I wonder if Erika and Vantajua are having this same dream or is it a nightmare?'  
  
Kaoru looked out the window and saw the sakura petals fall.  
  
'It's like they're dancing.'  
  
A smile came across her face.  
  
'I don't care if it is a dream or a nightmare..'  
  
EikichiKurama  
  
&  
  
KagomeakaKaoru 


End file.
